Stumbling
by SkySkyXAnime
Summary: "But, something about today's walk home was different. Arthur couldn't tell what, but something was off." What happens when Arthur finds a diary in Alfred's room and takes it? Who is this 'she' he's always writing about? Later, when the diary is mistaken for England's rare spell book, well let's just say shit hits the fan. AU, human names used as well as country names. USxUK


**Ok, back with another fic! And I'm sticking to this one all the way! So, onward~**

* * *

It was just a normal day at school, Alfred boasting about how 'heroic' he was, Arthur fighting with Francis, Francis flirting with everyone and so on. Arthur, living about three houses down from Alfred, always walked him home to make sure he didn't do anything stupid and such. Truth be told, Arthur was always concerned for Alfred, who he nicknamed "America" when they first met about who-knows-how-many years ago. In turn, Alfred called Arthur "England" after the Brit's homeland. Francis thought they should just get rid of the sexual tension between them. (At which both of them denied, blushing furiously.) But, something about today's walk home was different. Arthur couldn't tell what, but something was off.

"Dude, I'm home! Finally! I'm so glad all the tests are over!" Alfred exclaimed as they reached his door. Arthur sighed, like he was irritated.

"They're not over. We have about 7 when we get back from break." He told America. Alfred groaned.

"Aw man! And I was looking forward to no studying cutting into my video game time!" Arthur groaned, too, though not for the same reason. Whenever America wanted to have 'video game time' it usually meant Arthur coming over and them inevitably getting drunk.

"No way, I don't want to be involved in any more of your 'video game times'." He said. Alfred turned toward him while unlocking his door.

"Oh, come on England. You know its fun to get drunk once in a while. Loosen up." Arthur turned a nice shade of red, but hid it before the other noticed. "So, you want to come inside for a bit? I'm sure your mom won't mind and my parents aren't here anyway." Al asked, staring at the door hoping that, just maybe, Arthur would agree. England sighed.

"Fine, but no alcohol! " He said, admitting defeat.

"Yes!" America said under his breath. He ran inside. "I'll be in the kitchen, you go on up to my room!" He shouted, running into the kitchen as promised. Arthur sighed, but still walked up the stairs to Alfred's room. When he got there, he just sat and waited. After about 5 minutes of waiting, he figured that America would take while, so he went over to his bookshelf. As he looked over what limited books Alfred had, he saw a type of Notebook. Intrigued, he took it off the shelf and looked at the cover. It was titled "Hero Notes". Any other person would have written it off; Said it was just Alfred being Alfred, but Arthur knew better. Anything that had to do with notes was guaranteed something his America would stay away from. England blushed when he realized how possessive he had sounded. _His America…_ Shaking his head he opened the book and looked the first page.

* * *

June 1st

Well this embarrassing. Who would have thought, me, Alfred F. Jones, hero extraordinaire, would have a diary? Of course, everyone also thinks I'm stupid, fat and a jackass. So why not add a diary to that list too? Anyway, onto what's happened today. Shall I start with the good news or the gay, horrible, everyone-would-hate-me-if-they-knew, news? Sadly for me, they're the same thing. I'm in love with my best friend. Who is a guy. And he probably hates me like everyone else. Don't get me wrong, I DO have friends. I'm just pretty sure they pity me, and that's why they hang out with me. Wow, this diary thing is easier than I thought. Here I am, pouring out my deepest (Also new-found) secrets and I haven't even had this thing for a day. Whatever! Whoever said the hero couldn't have a diary? No one that I know! Though…I'm sure Superman (Or in this case, Clark Kent) never had a diary 'cause then everyone would know his secret identity. Yeah, that makes sense… but back to my point. I'm in love with Arthur Kirkland. Huh. Guess this means I'm gay. Thought I'd feel weirder. Actually, to tell the truth, I like how that sounds. I'm in love with Arthur Kirkland. Funny, I can write it down and feel good but say it out loud and feel….still good but wrong somehow. Does that even make any sense? No, I guess it doesn't. I just feel like I'm stumbling on this path called life. Stumbling…..I guess that'd be a pretty good way to explain me. I can't do anything right, I'm stupid, and I'm an asshole. Stumbling around with no purpose whatsoever. Hn. What so now I'm poetic too? Ugh, this is a bit strange. You know, I thought that life was easy. More accurately, that LOVE was easy. Man, I was dead wrong. But, I mean, not many people fall in love with their best friends' right? Guess I'm just strange. Not that that's a bad thing. There are these two girls at school and they are off the hook weird. More like off the deep end, actually. But whenever someone insults them, they just laugh at the person. One of them is so weird that when she was bullied she said "Your Jedi mind tricks do not work on me, earthling." And her friend got a kick out of that. But back to the point. Insults don't bother them. How can they do it? Just laugh at all the mean things people say to them. I wish _I _could do that. Guess that's it for now.

* * *

Arthur put the book down in shock. Alfred kept a diary?! And more over, why had he thought that he couldn't tell anyone about this? I mean, Arthur knew why he couldn't tell anyone the first part, but everything AFTER that… England's cheek warmed when he thought of what his friend had wrote. He turned toward the door, hearing footsteps on the stairs. Arthur quickly shoved the notebook into his school bag and tried not to look like he had just invaded his best friend's privacy and stolen his secrets.

"Hey Artie! I brought-"Alfred started, but Arthur cut him off.

"Don't call me Artie! Soda, I'm guessing?"

"Um, no. Actually, I brought soda for me and made tea for you. That's what took me so long."

"Oh…..thank you..." Arthur was dumbfounded. Not only had Alfred managed to make it exactly the way he liked it, but he had also thought about him and remembered that he didn't like soda.

Alfred blushed, though it went almost unnoticed by the Brit. _Almost._ "So, onto homework?" Alfred asked, trying to change the subject. Arthur looked at him in surprise; Alfred almost NEVER wanted to do homework, so this was new.

"Um…Alright." And that was the rest of the night. Alfred's parents had come home, surprised to see him and Arthur doing HOMEWORK of all things, and had invited England to stay for dinner. Arthur had promptly declined, not thinking he could handle knowing he had his best friend's diary and was stealing it while eating dinner with the boy and his parents. No, he would surely break. Using the quick lie that his parents were expecting him home in the next ten minutes, Arthur hightailed it for home. After getting there, he wondered why he had even taken his friend's possession. Maybe…it was because he wanted to read more? After an internal struggle, England decided that he would read one, maybe two, more entries and if things got…rough…he would put it down and take it straight back to Alfred. If that didn't happen…Then Arthur didn't know.

* * *

**Ok, to clear something up, their school is one of those weird schools that goes to school for a month, then they get a month break. Moving on, this IS a USxUK fic, but I couldn't write a lemon if you held a gun to my head, so... R&R! (No flames pleeeeeeeaaase) Oh yeah, just a fun fact: The two girls mentioned in the diary entry, that was me and my best friend. And I ACTUALLY said that to a couple of bullies who called me and ugly slut. BULLIES CAN'T BRING THIS WEIRDO DOWN!**


End file.
